Talk:Smeltery/@comment-26939766-20150829151511
If anyone is willing to help, I can't seem to get my Smeltery to smelt items without crashing. If you can, I'd love for some help with this and what I can do to fix it. If it's me just being stupid, please let me know ^_^ ---- Minecraft Crash Report ---- // My bad. Time: 8/29/15 10:04 AM Description: Updating screen events java.lang.NoClassDefFoundError: mantle/utils/ItemMetaWrapper at tconstruct.library.crafting.Smeltery.getLiquifyTemperature(Smeltery.java:139) at tconstruct.smeltery.logic.SmelteryLogic.updateTemperatures(SmelteryLogic.java:566) at tconstruct.smeltery.logic.SmelteryLogic.func_70296_d(SmelteryLogic.java:704) at net.minecraft.inventory.Slot.func_75218_e(Slot.java:83) at net.minecraft.inventory.Slot.func_75215_d(Slot.java:78) at net.minecraft.inventory.Container.func_75144_a(SourceFile:157) at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.PlayerControllerMP.func_78753_a(PlayerControllerMP.java:419) at net.minecraft.client.gui.inventory.GuiContainer.func_146984_a(GuiContainer.java:641) at net.minecraft.client.gui.inventory.GuiContainer.func_146286_b(GuiContainer.java:590) at net.minecraft.client.gui.GuiScreen.func_146274_d(GuiScreen.java:306) at net.minecraft.client.gui.GuiScreen.func_146269_k(GuiScreen.java:268) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71407_l(Minecraft.java:1640) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71411_J(Minecraft.java:973) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:898) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: ---- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at tconstruct.library.crafting.Smeltery.getLiquifyTemperature(Smeltery.java:139) at tconstruct.smeltery.logic.SmelteryLogic.updateTemperatures(SmelteryLogic.java:566) at tconstruct.smeltery.logic.SmelteryLogic.func_70296_d(SmelteryLogic.java:704) at net.minecraft.inventory.Slot.func_75218_e(Slot.java:83) at net.minecraft.inventory.Slot.func_75215_d(Slot.java:78) at net.minecraft.inventory.Container.func_75144_a(SourceFile:157) at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.PlayerControllerMP.func_78753_a(PlayerControllerMP.java:419) at net.minecraft.client.gui.inventory.GuiContainer.func_146984_a(GuiContainer.java:641) at net.minecraft.client.gui.inventory.GuiContainer.func_146286_b(GuiContainer.java:590) at net.minecraft.client.gui.GuiScreen.func_146274_d(GuiScreen.java:306) at net.minecraft.client.gui.GuiScreen.func_146269_k(GuiScreen.java:268) -- Affected screen -- Details: Screen name: tconstruct.smeltery.gui.SmelteryGui -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: MpServer All players: 1 total; [EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=-1413.70, y=80.62, z=965.72] Chunk stats: MultiplayerChunkCache: 169, 169 Level seed: 0 Level generator: ID 04 - BIOMESOP, ver 0. Features enabled: false Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (-890,64,1187), Chunk: (at 6,4,3 in -56,74; contains blocks -896,0,1184 to -881,255,1199), Region: (-2,2; contains chunks -64,64 to -33,95, blocks -1024,0,1024 to -513,255,1535) Level time: 310615 game time, 457717 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x00000 - Unknown? Level weather: Rain time: 0 (now: false), thunder time: 0 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: survival (ID 0). Hardcore: false. Cheats: false Forced entities: 83 total; [EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1378.53, y=71.00, z=976.06, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1387.69, y=69.00, z=950.50, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1384.47, y=68.00, z=951.19, EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=-1413.70, y=80.62, z=965.72, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1381.31, y=67.00, z=942.47, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1391.97, y=81.00, z=996.09, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1342.03, y=71.00, z=1036.91, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1337.72, y=72.00, z=1034.31, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1488.09, y=82.00, z=909.50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1490.41, y=83.00, z=910.22, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1341.53, y=72.00, z=1027.53, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1338.50, y=73.00, z=1027.06, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1490.91, y=83.00, z=905.13, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1493.31, y=89.00, z=1026.47, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1370.13, y=73.00, z=984.09, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1370.56, y=73.00, z=985.41, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1394.78, y=73.00, z=1021.16, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=-1371.06, y=73.13, z=983.44, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1365.70, y=73.00, z=1004.25, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1370.47, y=65.00, z=934.68, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1480.53, y=90.00, z=961.31, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1360.50, y=84.00, z=1005.50, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1354.53, y=67.03, z=956.94, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1474.12, y=80.00, z=976.85, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1420.94, y=79.00, z=1036.16, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1356.37, y=66.00, z=961.47, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1428.81, y=79.00, z=903.16, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1439.18, y=81.00, z=1030.94, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1468.97, y=97.00, z=1013.16, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1403.72, y=76.00, z=1028.66, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1369.15, y=73.00, z=1003.25, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1385.53, y=80.00, z=996.53, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=-1386.88, y=78.13, z=992.81, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=-1386.63, y=78.13, z=992.88, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1391.34, y=80.00, z=1006.91, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1417.31, y=78.00, z=915.53, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1372.40, y=69.99, z=968.54, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1373.78, y=72.00, z=975.50, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1362.81, y=64.00, z=968.19, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1409.47, y=80.00, z=1018.34, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1464.78, y=79.00, z=987.28, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1469.41, y=84.00, z=958.38, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1397.47, y=73.00, z=925.37, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1393.44, y=70.00, z=920.75, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1401.22, y=80.00, z=913.19, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1367.47, y=66.00, z=951.28, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1370.19, y=65.00, z=1032.31, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=-1371.72, y=66.13, z=1027.63, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1368.78, y=65.00, z=1033.19, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1362.50, y=73.00, z=1031.50, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1351.66, y=68.00, z=1018.53, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1338.03, y=64.00, z=972.13, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1337.66, y=64.00, z=975.66, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1334.97, y=67.00, z=965.47, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1491.09, y=86.00, z=931.16, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1393.19, y=72.00, z=1044.50, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1397.06, y=74.00, z=1045.13, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1343.84, y=64.00, z=987.78, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1338.16, y=67.00, z=945.13, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1363.69, y=64.00, z=1023.47, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1475.47, y=81.00, z=995.13, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1364.53, y=66.00, z=1014.66, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1375.56, y=71.00, z=1017.53, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1362.44, y=72.00, z=1010.16, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1371.45, y=69.00, z=1019.64, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1467.13, y=79.00, z=921.13, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1372.72, y=70.00, z=1020.72, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1351.66, y=69.00, z=922.31, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1356.19, y=69.00, z=917.16, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1349.44, y=68.00, z=913.78, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1458.09, y=76.00, z=904.84, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-1457.56, y=77.00, z=911.66, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1486.72, y=96.00, z=1003.69, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1444.50, y=77.00, z=909.31, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1488.72, y=85.00, z=925.34, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1468.19, y=83.00, z=890.47, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1375.22, y=78.00, z=887.59, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1343.06, y=76.00, z=1004.94, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1352.19, y=69.00, z=1037.25, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1355.38, y=70.00, z=1032.53, EntityPigl='MpServer', x=-1361.31, y=65.00, z=1041.47, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-1341.53, y=74.00, z=1017.47, EntityCowl='MpServer', x=-1372.31, y=66.00, z=1040.28] Retry entities: 0 total; [] Server brand: fml,forge Server type: Integrated singleplayer server Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.WorldClient.func_72914_a(WorldClient.java:373) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71396_d(Minecraft.java:2444) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:919) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.7.10 Operating System: Windows 7 (amd64) version 6.1 Java Version: 1.6.0_27, Sun Microsystems Inc. Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Sun Microsystems Inc. Memory: 262558728 bytes (250 MB) / 562442240 bytes (536 MB) up to 1060372480 bytes (1011 MB) JVM Flags: 6 total; -XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xmx1G -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:-UseAdaptiveSizePolicy -Xmn128M AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 12, tallocated: 95 FML: MCP v9.05 FML v7.10.99.99 Minecraft Forge 10.13.4.1492 17 mods loaded, 17 mods active States: 'U' = Unloaded 'L' = Loaded 'C' = Constructed 'H' = Pre-initialized 'I' = Initialized 'J' = Post-initialized 'A' = Available 'D' = Disabled 'E' = Errored UCHIJAAAA mcp{9.05} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAA FML{7.10.99.99} Mod Loader (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1492-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA Forge{10.13.4.1492} Forge (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1492-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA Aroma1997Core{1.0.2.13} Aroma1997Core (Aroma1997Core-1.7.10-1.0.2.13.jar) UCHIJAAAA DamageIndicatorsMod{3.2.0} Indicators (1.7.10DamageIndicatorsMod-3.2.0.jar) UCHIJAAAA ArchimedesShips{1.7.10 v1.7.1} Ships (ArchimedesShips-1.7.1.jar) UCHIJAAAA Aroma1997CoreHelper{1.0.2.13} Helper (Aroma1997Core-1.7.10-1.0.2.13.jar) UCHIJAAAA Baubles{1.0.1.10} Baubles (Baubles-1.7.10-1.0.1.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA BetterChests{1.1.1.8} BetterChests (BetterChests-1.7.10-1.1.1.8.jar) UCHIJAAAA BiomesOPlenty{2.1.0} O' Plenty (BiomesOPlenty-1.7.10-2.1.0.1004-universal.jar) UCHIJAAAA AWWayofTime{v1.3.0a} Magic: Alchemical Wizardry (BloodMagic-1.7.10-1.3.0a-1.jar) UCHIJAAAA Botania{r1.7-210} Botania (Botania r1.7-210.jar) UCHIJAAAA chisel{2.2.1} Chisel (Chisel 2-2.2.1.jar) UCHIJAAAA Mantle{1.7.10-165.4bc3343} Mantle (Mantle-Mod-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA ReiMinimap{1.7.10} Minimap (ReiMinimap-1.7.10-3.6.jar) UCHIJAAAA TConstruct{1.7.10-1.8.0.build804} Construct (TConstruct-1.7.10-1.8.0.jar) UCHIJAAAA TiCTooltips{1.2.5} Tooltips (TiCTooltips-mc1.7.10-1.2.5.jar) GL info: ' Vendor: 'NVIDIA Corporation' Version: '4.2.0' Renderer: 'GeForce GT 525M/PCIe/SSE2' Mantle Environment: Environment healthy. TConstruct Environment: Environment healthy. Launched Version: 1.7.10-Forge10.13.4.1492-1.7.10 LWJGL: 2.9.1 OpenGL: GeForce GT 525M/PCIe/SSE2 GL version 4.2.0, NVIDIA Corporation GL Caps: Using GL 1.3 multitexturing. Using framebuffer objects because OpenGL 3.0 is supported and separate blending is supported. Anisotropic filtering is supported and maximum anisotropy is 16. Shaders are available because OpenGL 2.1 is supported. Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Resource Packs: [] Current Language: English (US) Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Anisotropic Filtering: Off (1)